<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Accident by RoliviaisLOVE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114644">Happy Accident</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoliviaisLOVE/pseuds/RoliviaisLOVE'>RoliviaisLOVE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:22:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoliviaisLOVE/pseuds/RoliviaisLOVE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ONE SHOT: Its Bella's disastrous birthday party where Bella is almost attacked amd killed by hungry vamps when she gets a paper cut, only what happens when the Cullens invite the Denali's to celebrate with them and meet their newest coven member? What happens when instead of just Jasper lunging, Edward and Emmett lunge too? And what happens when a blonde beauty steps in to protect Bella from being harmed. Join Bella as she reflects on just why she believes everything does indeed happen for a reason.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kate/Bella Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Everything happens for a reason</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay this was just an idea I was playing around with. It isn't the greatest but it has been written in the middle of the night. Because seemingly when a story comes to me I can't sleep until my idea is jotted down somewhere. </p>
<p>This is just a one shot so there will not be another chapter in this story.</p>
<p>P.s. I dont own any of the twilight characters.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ONE SHOT: Its Bella's disastrous birthday party where Bella is almost attacked amd killed by hungry vamps when she gets a paper cut, only what happens when the Cullens invite the Denali's to celebrate with them and meet their newest coven member? What happens when instead of just Jasper lunging, Edward and Emmett lunge too? And what happens when a blonde beauty steps in to protect Bella from being harmed. Join Bella as she reflects on just why she believes everything does indeed happen for a reason.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay this was just an idea I was playing around with. It isn't the greatest but it has been written in the middle of the night. Because seemingly when a story comes to me I can't sleep until my idea is jotted down somewhere.</p><p>This is just a one shot so there will not be another chapter in this story.</p><p>P.s. I dont own any of the twilight characters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~ BPOV ~ </p><p>The belief that everything happens for a reason is something that I have always lived by because it makes it easier to cope with the life I have experienced. </p><p>My name is Isabella Marie Swan and I am eighteen years old. I turned eighteen today infact and its moments like this that have me believing in that saying wholeheartedly. <br/>Why you might ask? Well to put it simply I currently have a strange albeit extremely beautiful vampire rubbing her cheek against me while she clings to me, purring rather loudly as she growls at everyone else in the room when they try to come near me. All while I'm bleeding from a rather idiotically small paper cut on my finger. </p><p>How did I get myself in this situation you may wonder and to tell you the truth the answer is rather simple yet complex to tell. </p><p>It all started when I moved to the rainy and horribly dreary town of Forks from my home in Phoenix so that I could live with my father. Allowing my wild mother to travel the world with her new husband. </p><p>What can I say I am rather selfless, its my biggest fault I'd say. I simply cannot put myself first. See I didn’t want to move to Forks, its almost constantly raining here and quite frankly I hate the rain. But I could see how sad my mother was having to stay home with me while Phil her husband was off touring America with his team. So I let her go to make her happy. </p><p>As it would happen that was the best thing I could have done, even if I didn't know it at the time. </p><p>Moving was difficult, I had been terrified of not fitting in here, of repeating the same high school experience as I had in Phoenix. Despite that though I turned up to the local high school on my first day hoping for the best. I was determined to fit in and make friends and it had all gone amazingly well. </p><p>I had made friends very quickly with a few of the kids in my year. Eric seemed alright if a bit awkward. Angela was a darling and even Mike was a good guy if you could look past his blatant leering. Jessica was also pretty cool despite her penchant for gossip. I found my way around easily and everything seemed sane enough. Lunchtime found me sitting with my new group of friends and I found it slightly amusing when Jessica became overly animated telling me about the Cullen Kids. </p><p>The Cullen’s in Jessica's own words were all insanely attractive and by the gods was she right. Rosalie Hale was a goddess, her long blonde hair and lean runway model body were the picture of grace and beauty, it was a pity about the obvious, permanent glare on her face. Emmett Cullen (who was apparently dating Rosalie) was huge, his muscles were bulging perfection and he had an adorable baby face. Jasper Hale (Rosalie's twin brother) was also attractive. He looked like a cowboy wanna be and a southern girls dream man. Alice Cullen (who was dating Jasper)  was also gorgeous with her raven coloured pixie cut and her tiny flawless frame. Even as she danced and twirled towards her table I couldn’t help but be amazed at her grace. She was adorable. Last but not least was Edward Cullen, the only single one out if the group of five (no one is good enough for him says Jessica). With his floppy brown sex hair and his chiselled jaw and slim but well defined body was also the picture of beauty in a high school dream boy sort of way. She then went on to explain how they were all adopted by Dr Cullen and his wife Esme who apparently were also extremely beautiful people. However their lure didn't just stop at their insane good looks but they all had the most peculiar gold eyes that intrigued me more than anything. Yet no one knew why their eyes were golden, just that they were. I wondered what the reasoning was, not at the time realising that the answer, one that I'd find a few weeks later, was one that would change and define the rest of my life as I knew it. </p><p>So, things had gone amazingly well, that is until it got to my sixth period and I had biology with none other than the Edward Cullen, Jessica had told me about. He acted as if I smelt rancid and practically bolted from the classroom that first day. </p><p>For the next week he didn't show up and I was completely infuriated with his behaviour. I wanted to confront him, but just as my patience with him was wearing thin he turned up in class and apologised. I accepted and so began several weeks of strange discoveries and dancing around between us. </p><p>He seemed to swerve between wanting to be my friend and wanting to forget I existed. Extremely frustrating behaviour that is may I add. </p><p>But in this time I began to notice several oddities about him and his family. Like how their eyes were gold and seemed to change shades more often than not and could often appear blacker than night. How his skin was insanely pale and cold. How he seemed unnaturally strong and fast (which I found that out when he pushed a vehicle away from me with his bare hands, saving me from being crushed one day). I also noticed he knew what people were thinking more often than not and how whenever it was sunny, every single one of the Cullen kids disappeared from school to go 'camping'. They were odd. Very odd and I was determined to get answers. </p><p>The day I found out, I was visiting with a friend. He told me all about his tribes legends, including stories about the 'cold ones'. Almost describing the Cullen’s perfectly. </p><p>I did some of my own research and came up with one word. One word that perfectly explained all the odd things about the Cullen family. </p><p>Vampires. </p><p>As much as I denied the possibility at first it was all confirmed by Edward when I approached him about it. From then on we began dating. He told me I was his mate and now that I knew his secret he found no reason he had to stay distant from me. He told me about his family and had explained his reaction to me the first day we had met. </p><p>Who knew that my blood smelt so good? </p><p>Apparently I was his own personal brand of heroin. I should have been scared but it was simply flattering. From then I met his family. His mother was the most amazing woman and I now class her as my own (Sorry Eddie boy I have stolen your mother, she’s mine now). Rosalie was rather odd, I don’t think she could quite decide if she liked me or not. One minute she was glaring at me, the next she was engaged in a conversation with me about something or other. Jasper was a little intense, what with the whole 'I can sense what you feel and manipulate it thing he had going. But he was a great conversationalist. </p><p>Now Emmett and Alice were my favourite people. Emmett was a big hulking lump of a Teddy bear. He was sweet, very affectionate and playful and it did not take me long at all to consider him my brother. Alice was an incredibly good friend and always knew exactly how to cheer me up. There wasn't anything we couldn’t talk about and I adored her so much so that I even let her drag me shopping at least once a week despite how much I loathed the activity. </p><p>However as time passed things with Edward got strange. Now don’t get me wrong he was a good person. He treated me well but sometimes I found him a little overbearing and felt quite smothered by him. More in more infact I was beginning to dread his presence because his over protectiveness of me was driving my friends away and I was feeling isolated more often than not. But I love his family and I knew his family love me so for their sake I have been trying to make this whole thing work. </p><p>Coming back to my current situation, where I have the beautiful blonde (who’s name I now realise is Kate) wrapped around me I realise it is my insane need to make his family happy that landed me in this weird situation. </p><p>In my need to make the family I love as my own happy I had agreed to show up at their house so they could throw me a mini birthday party. One in which they had invited their 'cousins' from Denali to. </p><p>Their cousins were a Coven of five vampires who like the Cullen’s lived off of animal blood instead of human blood. There was the sisters: Tanya (Coven leader), Kate, Irina and their parents for all intensive purposes: Carmen and Eleazer. Carmen and Eleazer were mates.  </p><p>They were a lovely bunch and I found their company enjoyable. Although Kate, the Vampire currently wrapped around me was considerably more affectionate with me for some reason than even the Cullens were. She had the strange need to constantly be touching me and Edward did not like it one bit. I saw his point but I really wasn't complaining and actually wanted to throw a strop when he threatened her to get her to move away from me. There was something soothing about her presence and I found that I wanted her close to me for some reason. I'd have to think about that further. </p><p>Everything had gone smoothly during the party, that was until being the klutz I am I cut my finger open on one of my gifts. Now usually that’s not a problem but when you consider I was standing in a room with twelve, very real vampires. We are going to have a problem. </p><p>It all happened very quickly. One minute I was standing on my own the next I’m in Kate's arms. Jasper, Edward and Emmett are being restrained by the others and Kate is quite happily purring while she nuzzles my neck. Its a little weird and unnerving and I know I should be absolutely terrified to be bleeding in her arms but somehow I’m not. </p><p>Weirdly I know she's not going to harm me, and even weirder is I have a feeling she's only purring and nuzzling me in her own attempt at calming and protecting me. I’m not sure why she's doing it, especially when half the room looks like they want to eat me and the other half look wary as hell but I suppose I'll question it later. </p><p>"Kate" Carlisle calls out. "Maybe it would be good for you to release Bella and go outside to join the others until you are in control of yourself and I patch up Bella" he continues as he slowly walks towards us. </p><p>Kate's response is quite a terrifying sounding growl and tightening arms as she holds me closer to her. </p><p>"Kate, release her" he tries again. </p><p>"Kate I know you don't want to hurt her so please let her go" Rosalie calls softly, also approaching cautiously. </p><p>Kate responds again with a growl. This one sounds a lot angrier than the previous ones and I am afraid for Carlisle and Rosalie's lives if they come any closer. </p><p>"Carlisle, I don’t think Kate is going to hurt her. I think Kate is protecting her" Tanya says. There's a slight aggression in her tone and it has me worried for a moment until I realise she's trying to back up Kate and protect Carlisle all at once. </p><p>As she is Kate's sister I’m pretty sure she can tell just as clearly as I can that Kate is lost to her beast right now and is intent on keeping me safe from harm. Which probably means she sees everyone in the room as a threat to the bleeding human. It is at this point that I notice Emmett, Jasper and Edward have been dragged out the room by Carmen, Eleazer, Alice and Irina. </p><p>"You can't know that Tanya now help me" Carlisle demands. </p><p>Okay that wasn't nice Carlisle, I think. I don’t like his tone. It's as if he knows she won't hurt me but wants me to think she will. </p><p>"I think Tanya is right Carlisle. Kate’s trying to soothe me and protect me all at once here and I don’t think she will let me go or calm until you all aren't around me. She thinks you're going to hurt me" I say. Lacing my voice with conviction. Earning a soft smile from Tanya and a knowing one from Irina, who had come back into the room. Though what her look means is a mystery to me. </p><p>I can find that out later though. Right now I know I need to deescalate this situation and fast before someone gets hurt. </p><p>"I think it may be best that everyone leaves the house and goes to hunt for an hour or two Carlisle. I'll stay with Kate and Bella and help Kate calm down. I'll also attend to Bella’s wound when Kate releases her. Please trust me and go comfort your family. The boys are probably feeling a little more than guilty for almost attacking her" I hear Tanya instruct Carlisle who thankfully nods his head reluctantly and leaves before I can blink. Followed by Rosalie. </p><p>"You'll be fine Bella" Esme tells me as she walks towards the front door, smiling softly at me. Irina following behind her with one last smile in my direction.</p><p>"I know, I’ll see you in a little while" I tell her sending her a smile in return. </p><p>My eyes flick to Kate once Tanya, Kate and I are alone. Kate has at least now stopped growling and gone back to purring softly as she nuzzles me. I smile at the sight in front of me. She looks rather cute right now. </p><p>"For a human that is bleeding and being held by a vampire she has known a matter of hours you seem rather calm right now Bella" Tanya laughs gently. </p><p>I laugh in response. "That’s true, I should be terrified but somehow I know she isn't going to hurt me, something in me is telling me I'm safe with her and in the last five minutes since this all happened she has had plenty opportunity to hurt me but hasn't so I trust her" I smile, glancing up at Tanya. </p><p>"There is a lot that you don't understand about this situation Bella and we can talk about that later but for now, yes you are perfectly safe but I need you to trust your instincts and calm Kate down. Nothing I say or do will calm her, it has to be you" </p><p>I nod before doing exactly as she asks. I run my un injured hand through Kates hair gently, scratching at her scalp. "Kate I'm okay" I murmur. Keeping my voice soft and low. I know she can hear me no matter how quiet I am so I’m not worried. I just feel like I need to keep the atmosphere calm for her. </p><p>"Look at me Kate, look at me" I whisper, continuing to run my fingers through her hair. She lifts her head slowly to look at me and what I see takes my breath away for a moment. </p><p>Her eyes are onyx coloured, yet I sense no danger. There is a clear protective glint in her eyes. "That’s it, see I'm okay, I'm not in danger" I tell her and watch as she scans the room quickly pausing on Tanya before flicking her gaze back at me. </p><p>"I'm alright now Kate, you don't have to worry" I whisper, watching as her head cocks to the side in curiosity. One of her hands releasing my waist to pick up my injured hand, she examines it intently. </p><p>"It's alright, I just need to clean it and get a plaster" I murmur. </p><p>"Bella" she whispers. Her eyes blinking slowly as they start to slowly return to her usual golden colour. "I'm alright" I reassure her. </p><p>"Kate, I have an antiseptic wipe and a plaster here for her" Tanya gently tells her, approaching us slowly. </p><p>I notice Kate tense slightly as her sister gets nearer but she doesn't growl and her eyes don't darken so I'm going to take that as a positive sign. </p><p>"It’s just Tanya, your sister isn't going to hurt me" I tell her, looking her in the eyes. After a brief pause she nods before picking me up and sitting down on the closest sofa, placing me in her lap. I go to move off her when her arm tightens around me to keep me in place. Her other hand holding my injured one out to Tanya. </p><p>"You'll have to stay where you are Bella until she's completely calm, her instincts are still a bit temperamental" Tanya tells me, smirking slightly. </p><p>"Okay, I have no clue why that just happened though" I ask, hoping she will take the hint and explain. </p><p>"I cant tell you right now because the effect of going into detail might set Kate off again and vampire etiquette demands that this discussion is had in front of both covens " she says apologetically as she cleans my finger quickly and places the plaster on my cut finger. </p><p>"All done" she declares. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ </p><p>It took another thirty minutes for Kate to calm completely and release me. Even then I’m sure she only let me go because I told her I needed to use the bathroom. </p><p>I really wish someone would explain what just happened. I don’t understand Kate’s reaction at all. Edward told me that when a vampire can't control themselves they vamp out and try to attack. I get that. I saw that clearly tonight with Jasper, Edward and Emmett. Quite clearly if they hadn't been caught by the others I would be dead right now. But Kate vamped out and was completely taken over by instinct at the smell of my blood but instead of attacking me she.... protected me? </p><p>What made her want to protect me? Why didn't she attack or freeze like everyone else? She doesn't know me enough to have any attachment to me? I quite clearly need answers. </p><p>"Bella!!" Edward calls as he walks in the front door, breaking me out of my thoughts. I glance up at him and smile. Somehow though I feel like something in me has shifted and I no longer feel the same need to try so hard to make things work with us. </p><p>"Come I’ll take you home" he said offering me his hand. </p><p>"No thanks, I think I'll stay right here until I get some answers. Kate and Tanya said they couldn't say anything until both covens have returned so I’m staying Edward" I tell him. </p><p>"No Bella, you don't need to be here for this, you've already come to enough harm tonight around us all" he growls at me, his eyes are still dark even after just hunting. </p><p>"I suggest you stop growling at her right now boy" Kate hisses, coming to stand behind me, arms folded across her chest. </p><p>"I'm staying Edward. Something is going on and I deserve answers, you don't get to withhold information about me from me" I say impatiently. He isn't my boss or my father and cannot demand or control what I do and don't need to know. </p><p>"I must insist Bella, its what is best for you" he growled, reaching for my hand. I move away from him quickly but don't have to worry about him coming after me again as I suddenly find Irina and Tanya sitting either side of me with their arms flung across my stomach, both sets of eyes glued to Edward. If the situation was any different I would have laughed and asked if they were my seatbelt but somehow I think that wouldn't be appreciated right now. </p><p>"Don’t you dare touch her or attempt to force her out of this conversation. She deserves to know exactly what happened and why" Kate growls, pushing Edward back away from me. </p><p>"I cannot believe you were going to force the girl to go with you even after you tried to attack her and she's expressly told you she wants to stay here" Tanya scoffs, glaring at him. </p><p>"Settle down Edward" Carlisle calls as he walks in being followed by the rest of the Cullen’s and the remaining two Denali's. </p><p>"Bella shouldn't be here for this" he responds. </p><p>"I'm going to pretend that you didn't just suggest that Bella is cut out of a conversation that concerns her and her future Edward" Esme chides, glaring at her son for a moment. </p><p>Edward growls at her before quickly shutting up when Jasper and Emmett place their hand on his shoulders. </p><p>"I don’t think you want to even attempt to growl at my mother again Edward" Emmett warns him. </p><p>"Is anyone going to fill me in on what the fuck just happened please because I’m lost. I totally get the boys lost control and almost lunged at me. That makes sense, bleeding human and all. Its fine by the way guys, it was an accident, no harm done so don’t be punishing yourself over it. But what I don’t understand is how after Edward telling me that when you all vamp out like Kate just did there is no controlling the bloodlust yet a clearly vamped out Kate decided to nuzzle and purr at me instead of harming me and why the fuck the need for such secrecy about it all" I demand. Losing all patience with the entire situation. </p><p>"Bella dear, I get this is frustrating but please don’t cuss so much, it does not suit you" Esme calls. </p><p>"Sorry mom" I mumble, efficiently chastised. Esme beams at me and I can see she wants nothing more than to rush over and crush me in a hug but she restrains herself glancing at Kate briefly who is still standing in front of me looking far tenser than before. </p><p>"Tell her before I do Edward" Kate says through clenched teeth. </p><p>"She doesn't need to know, she's mine and that's final" he hisses, narrowing his eyes at Kate when she hisses back at him in response. </p><p>"Hold on right there Edward I am not your property and after your little display of completely dismissing my wishes and attempting to use force to get your own way I am not your anything" I growl, glaring at him. "Now tell me please" I sigh as he just shakes his head and goes to speak again. </p><p>Luckily he's cut off by Tanya, because I’m sure he was about to dismiss my view again and I would probably end up trying to rip him apart. </p><p>"Bella what do you know of the mate bond?" She asks from beside me. </p><p>"Not much, just that Edward is my mate. Its like a soul mate but for vampires and every one has one" I say honestly. Edward didn't really tell me much at all. </p><p>"You're not his mate Isabella" Kate growls, not taking her eyes of Edward. </p><p>I glance at him in shock. He was so certain I was. I admit I had doubts. I have doubts even still that he's my mate because of how much more his presence has been annoying me lately but I didn’t realise he was actually wrong. Why would he tell me I was if I wasn't? </p><p>I look at Tanya with my eyebrows drawn, not even bothering to look at Carlisle because I somehow feel as if Tanya would be more honest with me. </p><p>"Its true little one. You aren't his mate. For vampires we know who our mate is the moment we see them and for us we would do anything for our mate. We can't hurt them and wouldn't dream of doing anything that could hurt them. Our main priority is protecting our mate, soothing them and making sure they are happy" she said softly, placing her hand on my arm. </p><p>"Him lunging at you tonight proves he isn't your mate because he had every intention of draining you. A vampire would rather die than do that. But you do have a mate in this room and you are a smart enough girl that you already know who they are" she continues. Her eyes never leave my face as she watches her words register in my head. </p><p>What she said makes sense. If a vampire cannot harm their mate then his actions tonight prove that he isn't mine completely. He tried to attack me and if it wasn't for Kate getting to me and the others getting to him quicker than he could get to me I would probably be dead. </p><p>He should have tried to protect me, he didn't. Kate did. She tried to soothe me. To protect me and even now is still standing protectively in front of me. </p><p>So that would mean... </p><p>"Kate" I whisper in something between awe and shock as I look toward the vampire in question. </p><p>She turns her head slightly to look at me and I watch in fascination as her expression and stance soften as she looks at me hesitantly. A mixture of love, adoration and uncertainty in her eyes. Her hands twitching in my direction as if she's trying not to reach for me. </p><p>She nods at me in response and my heart aches seeing how unsure she is. Something telling me that she's scared of my reaction. I stand up slowly, all to aware that I have eleven sets of eyes trained on me in this moment. </p><p>I reach my hand out to her, silently asking her to come to me. A question she answers straight away by grasping my arm and pulling me into her quickly. Wrapping her arm around my waist. </p><p>"That’s what you wanted to keep from me?" I ask Edward. Turning to glare at him as sudden fury fills me. </p><p>"You wanted to continue to lie to me about being my mate and what? Keep Kate away from me? You must have known tonight the moment Kate saw me what I was to her? You would have seen it in her mind. Why would you even lie about being my mate to start with?" I snap. Letting question after question tumble out. </p><p>"You didn't need to know, it doesn't matter if she's your true mate, I had you first, I love you and you love me so she doesn't matter, I knew telling you would only confuse you" he replied arrogantly. </p><p>"It does matter Edward, you LIED!! After everything I've been through, everything you know you LIED. And your acting like Kate doesn't matter to you. Don’t you care about her? About her happiness? She's your cousin. How can you deny her her true mate?" I shout. </p><p>"She may be my cousin but you deserve better than a harlot Bella, she's slept with more people than years I've been alive!" He shouts back. </p><p>"Don’t you fucking dare bring anyone’s sex life into this. Who she's slept with does not define her as a person. What defines you as a person though is the fact that you've done nothing but lie to me and manipulate me for your own selfish reasons. I deserve better than that!! I honestly do not wish to see you ever again. You're a disgrace" I hiss, only just realising the tears streaming down my face because Kate is wiping them away as they fall. </p><p>I could feel my emotions spiralling and really wasn't sure what to make of the sudden tightness I felt in my mind. It was as if something was coiling tightly around it. </p><p>"You can't be serious Bella, you're picking her over me, over this family" he exclaimed, taking a step towards us. Instinctively I stepped in front of Kate, keeping a hold of her with my hand. </p><p>"I'm not picking anyone over this family and I'm certainly not picking Kate over you. You know very well as soon as we met there would no longer be a choice. Even now I can feel the connection to her. All I feel for you is disgust" I spat, backing myself up and pressing against Kates front. All to aware that I really need to keep myself grounded right now or I'll torch his sparkly ass. </p><p>Edward suddenly let out a ferocious sounding growl and launched himself at me. In that moment two things happened at once. Kate reacted to the threat by moving me so fast behind her I didn’t catch the movement and something in my mind snapped at the thought of him hurting Kate. </p><p>I felt the tightness that had came over me a few minutes prior suddenly constrict and expand quicker than I could grasp what was happening and Edward was suddenly sent flying backwards into the wall. </p><p>Every vampire in the room gasped and turned to look at me in a mixture of shock, awe and concern. </p><p>"Love what did you just do?" Kate asked me gently. I looked at her curiously. Raising my eyebrow as a way to communicate I don’t have a clue what she's talking about. </p><p>"Bella whatever you just done pushed pansy boy away from Kate" Irina explained in awe and if I wasn't seeing things I'd say pride. </p><p>"I don’t know what I did, I just felt a tightness in my head and then Edward moved and all I could think about was he wasn't going to touch Kate" I murmur looking around the room. </p><p>"Oh my!!" Eleazer gasped. "She's a shield, I couldn’t see it before because she was shielding herself but whatever she did to protect Kate has pushed the shield away from her mind a little" he explained in amazement. </p><p>No shit that’s kind of cool, I thought to myself smugly. Ha pansy boy won't touch her if I'm around. </p><p>"That should be impossible, she's merely human" Carlisle exclaimed. </p><p>"Clearly she's not merely anything Carlisle and you would do better to speak about a member of my coven respectfully in our presence" Tanya sneered taking a step towards him. </p><p>Hilariously as she stepped forward she hit some sort of barrier and fell back on her back. I tried to contain my giggle, truly. I really did but as soon as Kate started laughing, I couldn't help the burst of laughter that sprang past my lips as I clutched onto Kates arm for balance. </p><p>"Well then, it looks like Bella wants to be greedy and have Kate all to herself" Tanya giggled at me, raising her eyebrow suggestively. I blushed slightly at the insinuation but didn't stop laughing. </p><p>While I was laughing I felt the shield (I think that's what Eleazer had called it) settle back in place around my mind. </p><p>"Uh" I gasped as the sensation of the shield settling made me a little dizzy. Kate braced me up and wrapped her arms around me so I could lean back against her. </p><p>"That was quite an uncomfortable sensation" I explained softly. "It made me dizzy for a moment" </p><p>"What was dear?" Esme asked, the concern in her voice causing me to smile a little as I glanced at her. </p><p>"Um, I... my shield I think just pulled back into me" I reply, frowning a little as even now I can feel it wrapped around my mind like a barrier. </p><p>"I'd say that might be a tad uncomfortable" Eleazer smiled. "I think the mate bond triggered your shield. Even human your soul has recognised Kate and wishes to protect her hence your shield activating to do just that. Push the danger away from her" he explained. An expression of curiosity crossing his face. </p><p>"Anyway Bella, I think it may be wise for you to rest for the evening, its rather late and I can imagine that using your shield to protect another may be a little taxing on your body." Tanya suggested. </p><p>I nodded softly, already feeling a bone deep tiredness wash over me. Letting myself lean heavier into Kate. </p><p>"Okay little love, can I take you home?" Kate asked softly. </p><p>"Please" I whispered. Turning into her as she picked me up gently. </p><p>"You'd be best running with her. She lives alone and it'll get her home quicker. Just follow her scent through the forest, it is really easy to pick up" Rosalie said, for once sounding rather kind. </p><p>~~~~~ the next morning ~~~~~~ </p><p>When I wake up I'm tucked up warmly in my own bed, Kate wrapped around me, holding me to her softly. Taking a moment I breathe in gently. Relaxing and enjoying the calming effect of her scent as it surrounds me. </p><p>She smells so different from Edward. In actuality she smells so much better than he does. Where he smells like woods and freshly cut grass, Kate smells softer somehow. Like a field of roses in bloom with a soft hint of vanilla and I can't help but hum contently. Nuzzling my face into the crook of her neck. </p><p>"Morning Isabella" Kate whispers into my hair as she nuzzles me back affectionately. </p><p>"Morning" I giggle quietly. </p><p>"What do you find so amusing?" She asks me, clear amusement in her voice. </p><p>"Oh just the fact that I've woke up in the arms of a vampire I've only known for around twelve hours in my bed yet this is the most relaxed I've felt since my mother died" I reply, pulling back to look at her. </p><p>"It's the mate bond love" Kate explains. "My scent, my touch will always feel safe to you no matter how upset or angry you may be, just as yours will always be for me" </p><p>I nod thoughtfully at her as I place my head on her chest. </p><p>"This seems so bizarre" I whisper honestly. In the last 24 hours my life has changed so dramatically. I went from being a mildly annoyed fake mate of the most selfish and broody dick of a man to finding out I am actually mated to an insanely beautiful female vamp from Denali. If I wasn't so well versed in change and the supernatural I'd be saying I've gone mad. </p><p>"I suppose you're right, the question is do you know how you want to handle this? I want you to know I'd never pressure you into anything Isabella. I just want you happy" </p><p>I hum thoughtfully for a moment. Thinking through what she's said. Ultimately she's telling me what happens next is completely my choice. She isn't going to force me to be in a relationship with her and run of into the sunset together. She’s telling me she will respect my decisions and support me with the choices I make. </p><p>But really I don’t see any reason to deny the bond or not follow her home to Denali when they leave tomorrow. There isn't anything tying me here. </p><p>I have no family. My mom dying years ago and my father dying after I came to live with him here in forks. Sure he left me the house but I can sell it or keep a hold of it and use it as a home for us to utilise if we ever visit the Cullen’s here and need a little space. </p><p>Schools still got a number of months left but I'm a good student, I'm ahead in all my classes and it would be easy enough to complete what remains of my education online. </p><p>That just leaves the Cullen’s and truthfully I will miss them but there isn't any reason we cannot visit one another so I'll still see them from time to time. </p><p>Sure I don't really know Kate or the Denali's very well but from the display of total solidarity last night from them I’m assuming they would actually prefer if I left Forks with them. It would mean I get to spend time with them and get to know them without the interference of the Cullen’s. </p><p>I have no doubt that they won't hesitate to change me like the Cullen’s do and going from what Carlisle has told me of them they would probably insist I am turned sooner rather than later in fear of the volturi getting involved. </p><p>I'm not against turning, infact I want to. I have wanted to become a vampire ever since my father died. I don’t want to risk losing those I love and after James and Victoria attacked I had made up my mind that I was going to be changed because I couldn’t bare being so weak and vulnerable that I ended up putting my vampire family in danger in their attempts to protect me. </p><p>"I want to come to Denali with you when you leave Kate" I look at her timidly. "I know I don’t know you very well but I trust you and I want every chance to get to know you and your family. Without interference from anyone else. You're my mate and I won't deny the bond. I can already feel it. I can feel how much you love me, I can feel how much I need you and I don’t want to lose that" I whisper. Hoping she feels the same. </p><p>Kate smiles at me softly, adoration colouring her honey gold eyes. "Of course, I'd love nothing more and OUR family Bella want that to. We have done since the moment I realised you were mine" she said, cupping my cheek gently. Caressing my jaw with her fingers. </p><p>"Is there anything you need to sort before we leave?" She questions. </p><p>I shale my head. "Not really. I can contact the school and advise them I’ll be finishing the year online but apart from that there isn't anything tying me here. Not that I can’t sort out from Denali" </p><p>"Okay, last question then I’ll let you get up and get ready while I phone Tanya and make you breakfast" she says. "Have you thought about being changed? Our family Bella has a history with our leaders and as such Tanya would insist you are changed because you know about us. We can't risk them finding you as a human, it could kill us all" she adds, worry lacing her tone and her eyes hold a timidness I had never seen on anyone before. </p><p>I nod, smiling at her reassuringly. "I want to be changed, the sooner the better. My only request is that you give me until graduation as a human and change me after so I can finish school" I reply, smiling as I see her face morph in elation and her eyes light up adorably. </p><p>"I'm sure that won't be a problem love" she tells me, kissing my cheek sweetly before releasing me. "Now go get ready I’ll be down stairs" she tells me as she too stands up from the bed and heads out the bedroom door. </p><p>And as I stand in the shower less than five minutes later I cant help the grin that falls into place. After everything I've been through. After having to hold onto believe that one day my life would make sense, it finally has. </p><p>I feel like everything. Every loss, pain and trauma. Every happiness and success had been leading up to this very moment. All happening to allow my future to begin and lead me to here. To Kate and the Denali's and a future filled with love. </p><p>Things do truly happen for a reason I smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Edited 27/04/21</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thought I'd leave this here, this is Happy Accident from Kate's perspective. A lot of you wanted more added to this story and I'm a little inclined to indulge you all. I can't promise it'll be soon so thought I'd give you this to tide you over. Depending on inspiration I might write a little more to this exploring Kate and Bella's relationship development etc probably in oneshots.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Hopefully updating some of my other stories this week so keep your eyes peeled.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One would think that 1009 years of near impeccable control and discipline would prepare me for this moment. I always prided myself on the control I had over myself. Of the way I almost felt as if I were completely one with my inner beast to such a degree that I could control her in almost all situations. My new-born year and the 200 years of grief I slipped into the moment my sisters and I lost our mother not counting. </p>
<p>Never in all that time did I foresee that I would lose every bit of control I had mastered at the sight of an eighteen year old human girl. </p>
<p>Though that is exactly what did occur. </p>
<p>The moment her scent registered in my mind I had felt the first of my control melting, though not enough to really pay attention to it mind you. The moment my eyes met the warm innocent brown of one Isabella Swan that control slipped further as I found myself desperately clinging to my sister and coven leader Tanya in an attempt to hold myself back. To stop myself running to the girl and taking her far far away from there. </p>
<p>If it weren't for the firm grip Tanya had on my arm I don't think I would have managed it. Her whispered "čo je to sestra?" (What is it sister?) Murmured in concern as she registered the slip in my control. Keeping her voice at a level that ensured only our other sister Irina and I heard her as she leaned into me slightly. </p>
<p>"Tanya, je moja, moja milovaná" (Tanya she is mine, my beloved) I had whispered back just as quietly though I was unable to mask the utter desperation and need that laced my words as my eyes remained trained on the captivating human girl in front of us as I watched her smile shyly at us. </p>
<p>She was gorgeous, everything I had always dreamed she would be and so much more. It felt surreal to gaze at her, to believe that after ten thousand years I had finally found her and all it took was for one moment, one glimpse at brunette locks, brown eyes I could drown in and that sweet shy smile to know that this girl completely owned me, body, heart and soul. </p>
<p>I hadn't always wanted a mate, too caught up in the joy I had felt at my new found freedom that came with being changed by Sasha our mother. As a human my life had been grim. I started in an orphanage, my father unknown, my mother a teen who died in childbirth as she fought to bring me into the world. As many would assume life as an orphan was bleak back then. There was no formal name for it when I was but a child, dependant on the adults around me. Adults that cared little for the responsibility, barely giving me enough to survive. From there I was taken in by a Slovak tribe and trained as their chiefs daughters attendant. A girl who despite it being my duty to protect her by all means and despite the fact I was barely a girl myself also cared little for me. But her tribe was good to me, I was fed and clothed, treated with kindness by many and my skills with a sword praised by the nobility. </p>
<p>I gave my life to serve and protect her and it had been this absolute loyalty that had been my saving grace when death came knocking in the form of Sasha and Tanya who were both on the hunt. </p>
<p>I fought, hard to keep my mistress safe, guarding her caravan as we travelled and even though I could clearly see I stood little chance against the two beautiful blonde women with their strange red eyes and inhuman speed I had been determined to do all I could to ensure the chiefs daughter survived. My sense of duty so engraved that I faced them with a steeled resolve and complete acceptance that I would meet my death at the blonde women's hands. I had only hoped I would be enough of a distraction to keep them busy while my mistress escaped. </p>
<p>I had no such luck, though my display did distract one of them enough to have her pause once she had effectively disarmed and pinned me to the snowy ground. Giving me a contemplative look as she studied me. Her ruby red eyes scanning my body before her eyes locked with mine and I saw previously ice cold red pools soften and warm a little. </p>
<p>The last words I ever heard as a human were whispered by her as she pressed a tender kiss to my forehead. </p>
<p>"prosím, odpusť mi, dieťa moja" (please forgive me my child) </p>
<p>Once I had awoken from the fire that had consumed me in flames of agony for what had seemed as the longest time I was welcomed into a life where human frailties, human needs and rules no longer applied and I had revelled in it. </p>
<p>In 1356ad when the vampiric leaders - The Volturi came for our creator and mother Sasha, after she (unknown to us) created an immortal child. Grief had consumed my sisters and I as we mourned the agony created by her death and we had gone on a near enough 200 year binge filled with sex and blood. We lost count of the human life's we took, draining them dry after we had fucked them. Barely staying under the Volturi's radar. </p>
<p>By the end of those two hundred years we had felt all but shattered, we grew tired of the violence, our guilt and grief finally catching up with us and it was then that my longing for a mate truly began. My longing for the one who would complete me, make me feel whole and loved. Safe and understood. </p>
<p>I had waited a very long time for her but finally it had happened. The Cullen’s had invited us to come down to meet their new coven member, a human girl whom, Carlisle had informed us on the phone call, was Edward's mate. </p>
<p>Though now we knew that statement wasn't true, the girl wasn't his, she was mine. My mate. My human. </p>
<p>"si si istý?, povedal Carlisle ..." (are you sure? Carlisle said...) Irina began, her voice again kept at a level that meant it would only be heard by our ears. Though I couldn't let her finish that sentence, my beast bristling at the spoken reminder that my mate was being claimed by another. </p>
<p>"NIE!  to, čo Carlisle povedala a nepovedala, je irelevantné.  Viem, čo cítim, Irina.  dievča je MOJE!!" (NO! What Carlisle has said and hasn't said is irrelevant. I know what I feel Irina. The girl is MINE!!!) I hissed, narrowing my eyes in the Cullen Coven leaders direction as a little more of my control slipped from me. </p>
<p>Anger slowly creeping in as the reality of it all started to sink in. After 1000 years I had found my mate only to learn that another had claimed her for himself. To make it worse she was human, she had no knowledge of what a mate bond truly felt like, she may not believe me if I were to tell her she was mine, that she belonged to me and not the sparkly fairy like child trapped in a man's body. </p>
<p>"Take a breath sister, we cannot do anything to rectify this right now. It is her birthday, do not cause a scene here, wait until the party is over to confront him. You would never forgive yourself if you were to upset her on her eighteenth. Just take this time to introduce yourself properly, talk to her, let her get to know you" Tanya murmured her thumb rubbing soft, reassuring circles on my arm where it currently rested. Grounding me and allowing me to regain a little of my control. Enough anyway to allow me to think, registering the truth in her words. </p>
<p>She was right, not that I would voice that. But she was. My mate was a human girl, a human girl that was currently celebrating what many cultures believed to be a milestone birthday. I could not confront Edward right now. I couldn't do anything to ruin her night. </p>
<p>Taking a breath I clung desperately to the last threads of my control as I steeled myself. Readying myself for the torturous evening I was about to experience as I watched my newly discovered mate laugh happily with a coven that were doing nothing but lie through their teeth to her. </p>
<p>Surprisingly I managed to cling to that control for the majority of the night, I had taken every chance I could get to speak to her. Her soft tone and shy behaviour making it harder and harder not to give into my need to take her in my arms and hold her close. But I had resisted. I had even managed to hold onto my little control when the pansy boy realised exactly who Isabella was to me and he and his coven began doing all they could to keep Isabella away from me. </p>
<p>It wasn't until nearing the nights end that my control vanished completely. </p>
<p>We had all gathered to watch her open her gifts. I had placed myself between Irina and Tanya to help ground me. Over the course of the evening, Edward had caught on to what was happening and had made it his mission to ensure that getting close to my mate was close to impossible. Sticking close to her and glaring dangerously at me whenever he thought no one was watching. It had been grating on my nerves. Causing my inner beast to hiss and pace in possessive fury as I was forced to watch the little boy flaunt his position in my mates life. Though, it wasn't Irina and Tanya's supportive hands on my back that helped keep me in control but the brief flashes of irritation in my mates eyes whenever he would crowd her or cut off a conversation we were having. </p>
<p>Edward stood beside her, his hand on her back as he smiled smugly at me while the rest of his coven began handing my mate her gifts. I focused on her face, taking in the subtle cues to her reactions and as much as I could see how grateful she was for her presents, I could also see how uncomfortable she was in such a central position with all eyes on her. </p>
<p>Esme had just handed the girl an envelope when it happened, as she moved to peel the envelope open her finger slipped, the thin edge of paper breaking through her skin, bathing the room in the intoxicating smell of human blood. </p>
<p>Within a fraction of a second the atmosphere in the room changed and with it any vestige of control I had left slipped away from me. I could feel it as my beast took over, completely powerless to do anything but react I had moved and had Isabella in my arms before anyone had the chance to react. </p>
<p>Letting out a loud warning growl when Jasper, Emmet and Edward all began growling and struggling to get to my mate. They wouldn't touch her. She is MINE. I would never allow harm to come to her. </p>
<p>I can feel how tense my mate is, I can hear how fast her heart beats and the way she gasps quietly as if trying to suck air into her lungs and it only works to enrage me further, not at all pleased with how terrified my Isabella is, furious that these vampires are frightening her so much. Though I'm so lost to my instincts I cannot find the words I need to reassure her of her safety. To tell her that I would never allow any sort of harm to befall her. Because she is mine and I'd die in her place gladly before I saw a single hair on her misplaced by anyone. </p>
<p>Leaning down as I hold her tightly, I nuzzle into her, rubbing my cheek against hers and gently rub my mouth and nose into her neck, trying to offer her the reassurance she needs through my actions. </p>
<p>Somewhere outside of my immediate focus I register Carlisle's voice but it hardly matters what he is or isn't saying. All that matters right now is Isabella and how terrified she is. </p>
<p>I wanted to whisper sweet reassurances, promises of safety but the only sound I could muster was a soft purr, my chest vibrating against hers as my beast attempted to soothe her by sound, the only way I knew how. I knew I kept switching between purring and growling everytime I sensed someone move closer. Not willing to take my face away from my mates neck as I felt her clutch onto my shirt tightly, pressing herself against me, obviously taking comfort from me despite the fact she only met me this evening. A thought that makes me purr even more, knowing that my mate seems to trust me to take care of her and keep her safe right now while she bleeds in a room full of vampires, even as I feel the gentle hum of her voice as she talks to whomever is present.  </p>
<p>I'm unable to stop growling until I feel everyone but my coven leader leave, even in this state I trust Tanya and wouldn't dare growl at her, even if I don't want her coming near. The lack of vampires around allows me to calm a little, finally registering the calming of my mates heart as she begins to settle. </p>
<p>When I feel her finger carding through my hair gently, her nails scraping at my scalp I feel myself begin to calm, now able to focus more on the words she is speaking, my control coming back to me little by little. </p>
<p>------ </p>
<p>Lying beside my little mate as she sleeps peacefully, surrounded by her scent hours after leaving the Cullen house is when I finally feel myself completely regain my usual control. The steady beating of Bella's heart and her deep breathing lulling me and soothing the beast within me. It feels more incredible than I had ever dreamed it would be. </p>
<p>Not even the worry about how little she seems to understand about our world breaks the calm I currently feel deep within me as I lie here. My eyes closed as I hold Bella close while she sleeps. It feels surreal that after all this time I have finally been blessed with Isabella. Finding her truly is the best gift I could ever receive. </p>
<p>She's everything I had ever dreamed of and the prospect of growing with her, teaching her, having her join me in eternity brings nothing but excitement and complete and utter content to my mind. </p>
<p>When she wakes there is much for us to talk about, much for me to learn about her and her I but for now there isn't a thing in the world that could ever tare me away from her side as she sleeps. Even as she moves about, clinging to me tightly as she seems to burry herself closer to me all I can do is purr softly as I look forward toward our future together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lemme know what you think, if there is specific moments of their relationship you wanna read about or you have any ideas for this I'd love to hear about it. </p>
<p>As always thank you so much for your continued support and encouragement. </p>
<p>Love always ~ Nell xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>